


Pumpkin Pie

by orphan_account



Series: Autumn Janto Drabbles [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pumpkin pie, Who Needs Blankets When There's Body Heat?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4617570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m very impressed, but one thing could make this better.”</p><p>“Hmm, coffee, cuddling and a movie?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pumpkin Pie

“You baked!  And the flat is still here!”

“Haha, very funny,” Jack smirked as he set the pie dish on the table.  A daube of whipped cream on top of a rich, orangey velvet pumpkin filling.

Ianto cut a large slice and took a bite, “I’m very impressed, but one thing could make this better.”

“Hmm, coffee, cuddling and a movie?”

“Okay, I suppose three things.  Why don’t you put something on and I’ll start a pot?”

“Sounds perfect,” Jack pulled out their movie collection, picking a favorite of theirs.  Who needs blankets, with Ianto?


End file.
